


[podfic] Nine Days

by arkadyevna



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Death, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Other, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Endgame, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofNine DaysbyVortaBurnish.Drifter lives for nine days after destroying the Immortal Cell.
Relationships: The Drifter/The Guardian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Nine Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nine Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981904) by [VortaBurnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortaBurnish/pseuds/VortaBurnish). 



**Original:** [Nine Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981904) by VortaBurnish. 

**Reader:** [arkadyevna.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

**Rating:** General Audiences

 **Warnings:** Major Character Death

 **Length:** 00:09:18

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9s0pexee1ah040u/%255BHYLD%255D_Nine_Days.mp3/file) : **3.47 MB**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may have recorded this for [VoiceTeam 2020](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/), for the whole 'first podfic in a fandom' thing, I completely neglected to edit this. And cause these were sitting around in my little archive, I edited these and am throwing these lovingly into the arms of [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'plague'.


End file.
